


Genie In A Bottle

by maryjuststop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mild Language, christina aguilera' song yes, jaehyuck has been on my mind for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjuststop/pseuds/maryjuststop
Summary: Jaehyun just has to... rub him the right way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Genie In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry about that summary.  
> you know the song, right? the work doesn't relate that much (not at all) to it, but whatever.  
> enjoy!

_If you wanna be with me_

What else can he ask for? His life is as nice as one an independent college student can have. He has a place to live and a rent that needs to be paid monthly, (the shifts at the bakery downtown earn him good enough). Food on his table, (and another part-time job whose boss has the kindest soul, and sometimes gives him snacks so he can survive through the weekend). A bed to sleep in, (and laundry that he can do at low cost in the mall two blocks away from the building). 

He doesn’t complain as much as he'd like to, not when a few weeks into the semester it felt like a blessing fell upon his exhausted self: a cotton candy-like, cloud-ish and comfortable singing voice _(were those even a thing? Jaehyun was way past his consciousness)._ He stood there, at the awaited arrival to his place; admiration struck him when the apartment next door held inside the loveliest sound his ears ever listened to.

"Hyuck, shush! At least for tonight."

No, Jaehyun wanted to hear more, and whoever asked the boy to stop singing could go and find another location to live.  
"Fine, just because I should be studying too."

His talking voice? _Yes_ , just as comfort inducing. But anyways, he probably had to get moving as well, who else but him knew how badly a good night of sleep was needed.

…

"Jaehyun, could you please help me get this upstairs?"

Miss Kim was one of his neighbors in the vicinity, an old lady with two cats and lots of free time to gossip about who goes in and out of the edifice. She baked really nice cookies and delivered them to Jaehyun's door with tea. That was enough for the student. 

"How wouldn't I? Here, I'll carry these," he lifted the small boxes and went for an easy conversation. "Are Star and Hoshi doing good?

"Oh, yes!" she replied in absolute delight then laughed softly. "How are you, Jaehyunie?" 

"I'm great, been studying and keeping up with both jobs. It's a bit tiring, but I handle it pretty well."

The lady watched him with concerned eyes, and before she could say anything, someone's loud greeting came through. 

"Oh, my lovely miss Kim!" 

Jaehyun could've dropped everything right there, his legs felt like jelly and a fast thumping noise _(oh, his heart)_ was noticeable, but he didn't know if whatever was inside the boxes was fragile and held an emotional value to said woman. 

"Haechanie! Hi, pumpkin." 

Once he made sure the things where safe on the ground, Jaehyun got the mission of facing the owner of the voice that had him melting away in record time.

And you'll see, Jaehyun has seen very good looking people; he could talk about several types of... beauty? cute and easy going, sharp and don't-fuck-around, breathtaking ones, but this boy, _oh_ , this boy was a mix of all of them. 

Apparently, the angelical voice guy had the looks too. A striking ethereal appearance: tanned skin that totally complemented his honey brown hair, face with dark yet dreamy eyes, lips nicely shaped and filled just right, a couple moles here and there. Height shorter than Jaehyun's, and that just made the whole thing more endearing. 

"Hello? Are you alright?" a waving hand put Jaehyun out of his lovey-dovey stupor. 

"Huh? Yes. Hi," he lowered his head, something akin to shyness settled in his belly. Angelical voice guy got him good and fast. Like, _very fast._

"Hope I can see you soon, miss Kim. I'll make sure to bring more of that tea you love, is that okay?" the younger grinned at the taller's appearance, and just as quick returned to the caring attention towards his cat lady neighbor. 

"You don't even have to ask, pumpkin," she reached out her hands to the soft _(Jaehyun's thoughts)_ cheeks, and squished them. The boy smiled (and _wow, there goes his heart again)._

"Take care of yourself, please," he then threw a glance in Jaehyun's direction and spoke lowly: "See you."

_Baby there's a price to pay_

He doesn't see Haechan (according to the name he heard from miss Kim) as much as he'd like to. You can say college life gets to you no matter what. He does get the chance to listen to his soothing voice, and that's more than enough (for a while).  
He sees his face mostly on weekends, sometimes in the late evening he would greet Jaehyun with a nod and a smile; or joined by the morning sun (and that was the moment of the day), going out to do some grocery shopping or whatever he would do at the beginning of the day.

Jaehyun's attempts at light conversation don't play so smoothly when he realizes Haechan's presence makes him go all nervous and very self-conscious. Whether it is to ask how he has been, make a comment about the weather... You name it, he'll try anything.  
It comes down to the replies the shorter shares, sometimes cheeky, others straight to the point and so on. However it goes, the elder turns silent little by little and decides he should just mind his own business (before he embarrasses himself any further).

"Sun is out to his best today, huh?"

Haechan hums in reply, and out of the corner of his eye sees Jaehyun’s hands fidgeting. Talk won't hurt anyone, so he asks back: "Where are you going, at this hour in a saturday morning I mean?" 

He seems surprised at the question, better said, Haechan's willingness to keep up his conversation. 

"Oh. Supermarket, and then to my best friend's house. I'm buying some snacks so we can eat there, and hopefully get some work done," Jaehyun says and steals a glance at the young boy, he's looking right back at him, lips curved upwards.

"Sounds good. Hope those assignments are done by the end of the day. Good luck!" he finishes just as the elevator's doors open. 

...

As simple as that one, or situations where Jaehyun wondered if he could bond enough with his neighbor that a friendship _(and in the future something else?)_ would bloom. 

"Hi there!" 

Banging his head against the wall in surprise to the voice was probably the first sign this wouldn't be a nice time. 

"Ouch, that seemed painful," Jaehyun felt steps walking closer and closer to his hunched over figure. 

"You good there?" again, he didn't reply. A grunt could work. 

It was eight pm, his head was pounding and the burnt feeling inside of his wrist still annoyed him (yes, it was decided, he was better as the cashier in the bakery, cleaning, _anything minus the kitchen)._ That, and a few emails from his teachers rescheduling tests and presentations were the final pull on his emotional string. 

"Hey, come on, cheer up, at least you're... home now." 

_Oh no, that wasn't it._

"I left my keys in there," he uncovered his face, hair messy from the many times he had tugged at the black locks. "And noticed just ten minutes ago, when I was desperately in need to bury myself in bed and not wake up until tomorrow morning, can you believe it?"

Jaehyun kept track of Haechan’s every movement. The latter listened carefully to his short rant, all soft eyes and a kind smile while he spat out about being stupid and forgetting his keys, his failed attempt at baking, and college coming for blood.

"Come to my place in the meantime? I'm sure our landlord is gonna take his time searching for the spare keys."

"I don't want to bother you, Haechan," he murmured, a tired sigh escaping his lips. 

"You won't! Let's go."

...

Now, the interactions were nice. Jaehyun's ears still felt hot and turned red every once in a while thanks to the shorter’s cheeky stunts, but it was all good. 

And the younger sang whenever he liked, his cozy voice echoing through the walls. So things were, in fact, great. Jaehyun thought he could... take a step forward, try something, _(grow a pair,_ in words of his best friend, Doyoung). 

That ended up this way: him, standing at Haechan's door, knocking twice and then noticing the button that makes the bell ring _(doing well, huh)._ Adding up, a boy that definitely wasn't Haechan opened up and stared him down, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm Mark, you're looking for Hyuck?" 

It was probably the lost look in his entire face that gave him away. 

"I meant Haechan, sweet Haechanie," a smirk splayed over his lips. 

Haechan's last name was a thing for another time, right now he just needed to see him and wrap up his dumbass plan. 

"Yes. Uh, is he around?"

And there he was, not even a blink of an eye later, (Jaehyun had to blink a few too many times after that though). The younger always looked good, but standing in front of him, in that exact moment of existence, he was even more awestruck. 

Makeup, _oh,_ who thought it would've had that much power. The eyeliner highlighted his usual outstanding gaze, cheeks lightly blushed and, _was that lip-gloss?_ someone help the guy, he hasn't asked Haechan out and is already about to combust. 

"Hey, is there anything you need, Jaehyun?"

Said boy shook his head out of his daze and tried to keep a calm demeanor, the leather jacket on top of Haechan's naked shoulders and his blue see-through blouse not helping. 

"Haechan-ah...," the shorter raised his eyebrows in question.

"Would you, um..." his fingers went to his own hair, taming an invisible mess. _"Fuck..._ would you like to go out?" 

He had the nerve to look pleased after Jaehyun turned all types of red. 

"I'm about to do that?" he replied after looking down at his well-chosen outfit.

Right. "Of course! Yes, you are," all he needs to do is start stuttering and _boom, good bye, Jaehyunie._ "I meant, any other free time you can get? would you like to go out with me?"

Haechan seemed deep in thought for a second, and before he could talk Mark was there again.

"We're late as fuck, Hyuck."

Jaehyun took a step back as Haechan was getting out of his apartment, Mark right behind him, funny smile still plastered on his childish features. One of his arms around doll-face's waist _(doll-face? jesus fuck, he's on pet names now, he’s got it so, so bad)._

"We'll see about that, alright? Take care."

And yeah, maybe Jaehyun was biting more than he could chew, he thought while the couple waited for the elevator, really close to each other if he may add. Laughing and Mark pressing his lips against Haechan's temple. 

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

Jaehyun and parties? a no no. With some of his dearest friends and not so frequently? Sure. The rest is history. Tonight can’t go unnoticed though, not after hell's (finals) week finally, finally! ended.

They deserved it, that's what his friends also said. And maybe Jaehyun was truly exhausted, that much that the thought of having a few drinks and let loose to the point he could forget the past dreadful days for a couple hours, felt like the greatest, most wonderful, plan ever.

And _oh,_ he was there. _Doll-face._

_Haechan!_

Was there a plan for him too? Jaehyun hadn't even drunk and there were butterflies fluttering inside his belly, _(not like he needed to drink in order to feel that, but alright, whatever floats your boat, Jaehyunie)._

"He's got your attention, huh? Ten out of ten.”

_And that's his friend talking. Mark. Uh…_

"Go get him, bro! You've got my approval," he said and then slapped his hand across Jaehyun's back. 

His approval? He didn't need that, he wasn't trying to... yeah, no. _What the fuck._ This was a night to have a great and worries-free time. They'd bleed all that heavy stress through non-stop shots, dancing bodies and whatever came their way until dawn settled in. 

Now, the thing goes like this: down into the night, with drinks letting his just-peachy self, flow through the dancefloor, mood carefree, he found himself towering over Haechan's frame. Semblance pliant and incredibly soft. The skin of his tanned _(and exposed)_ chest, deliciously flushed.

They had danced, a lot, yes. It was fun in the beginning, clumsy; Jaehyun barely touching Haechan. Then it got warm, close, dark eyes and flirty smirks. A hand here, lips there. 

A little spin and Haechan's back against Jaehyun's torso, hips moving slowly. The younger turned around just as quick and whispered in his ear: "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Jaehyun's grip got tight, Haechan humming in satisfaction with a bubbly giggle. They kissed, hard and hot, the taller biting his lower lip and leaning back, a whiny complain to the distance making him smile. 

"You don't mean it."

Haechan's eyes widened and then a strong glow found its way with determination. One second they were there, grinding and letting the music take their minds off everything, the next one his body was in a bed, bringing Jaehyun on top of him, hands clutching his shirt.  
"Didn't you want this, Jaehyun? Stop staring and go ahead."

Something clicked there. the inebriated cloud in his mind suddenly cleared, and his first thought was: _too many drinks._ The second one: the younger seemed very out of it. 

Jaehyun can't explain how the fuck did he come to the realization of what was about to happen, but felt grateful enough to be this rational. He was one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't do this.

He didn't want the boy to wake up the next morning feeling regret, fear, disgust, and whatever other variables that come in consequence to this type of actions. He wouldn't take advantage of his state. 

"I'm taking you home."

And if his slack smile was anything to go by, maybe he was thankful too. He buttoned up his top so his chest wasn't out there for everyone to see, and intertwined his fingers with the older.

Jaehyun was out of the apartment with Haechan on his back, humming to an unknown song and burrowing his face further in his neck. Out like a light as soon as his body was placed in the copilot seat of his car.

_You gotta rub me the right way_

Someone was out there and super ready to shatter the boy's dreams; body under the covers and wearing the same clothes from last night, lingering smell of alcohol, sweat and cheap perfume. 

The incessant banging to the door came along with a high voice, yelling his name in a weird yet exciting way. It was such a familiar voice, Jaehyun would recognize it everywhere and anytime. Now, why was that sweet tone calling out to him?

"Jaehyun, It's me! open up, please."

The man opened his eyes and groggily walked to the living room, (not without before letting out a curse, smashing his knee into the corner of the wood table and dropping a second one), he reached the entrance and his face was welcomed by an astonishing guest.

"Good morning, Haechan." 

The reply was in form of a warm embrace, delicate hands hugging his neck and silky hair tickling his chin.

"Thank you."

 _Oh?_ it was a whisper and if the younger's face weren't so close to his, the words would have gone unheard.

"Uh, are you alright? Did something happen?" his hand rested on Haechan's lower back, the other brushing his brown bangs out of his pretty face. 

He was out of his hiding spot in Jaehyun's neck in an instant, looked up at him and pressed his lips to one of his dimples (or the place where they're supposed to be); Haechan himself smiling through it all.

"I just... wanted to make sure you were genuine. And uh, not looking up for just a one-night thing, a hook-up. Not that I'm against it!" a nervous laugh slipped, and that was a first: _shy Haechan._ "But it's not what I'm currently in for, you know?" 

"Genuine, huh?" a giggle resonated followed by another set of laughter, if not a bit confused, but honest. 

"Yeah. Many, and believe me, many thoughts went through this small brain," he pointed at his head. "And nonetheless... you're amazing. I guess we could give this a chance, what do you think?"

He hurriedly nodded, "Yes!" then apologized for the enthusiasm. "And, hey… thank you?"

Haechan's laugh was like a beautiful and homely emotion all over his body. He could listen to it every day and he wouldn't mind at all. 

"Thank _you,_ too!" he grabbed his hand and led them to the couch, _(he had never been in his apartment, but okay, make yourself at home, Haechanie),_ waited for him to sit and used the elder’s thighs as a pillow. 

"And I mean, you did bring me home that night, safe and sound, not a little hair in my head misplaced," he smiled at Jaehyun, the latter ducked away in embarrassment.

"I couldn't just leave you there. Plus, we live in the same building." Haechan was very comfortable, a smirk on his mouth that had him asking: "Anyways, why did you change your mind?" 

"Change my mind?" he sat up from Jaehyun's lap. "I didn't, I was trying to get to know you as much as I could. And that takes time, doesn't it?"

The younger got near him and ran his fingers through his black hair, pleased in the way Jaehyun responded to his touch, eyes closed and head leaning into his hand. 

"And hey?" the older made an affirmative sound. Haechan wasn't convinced so he tapped his shoulder, he wanted his next sentence to have the other's full attention. 

"I'm like a genie in a bottle, Jaehyun hyung. You gotta rub me the right way."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to guti my beta reader.
> 
> aaaaa, thank you so much if u actually read that.  
> let me know what y'all think, please. i was nervous about this jsjnjnj.  
> hope i can keep writing in english, heH.
> 
> ¡qué viva el jaehyuck!


End file.
